The present invention relates generally to a motor vehicle, and in particular to a method of determining routes for a navigation system.
Navigation systems in motor vehicles typically calculate an initial route of travel between a starting location and a destination. As the motor vehicle starts traveling towards the destination along the initial route, the navigation system may check for faster routes at a specified frequency. The navigation system may then either select the faster route or reject the faster route.
The related art lacks provisions for determining if the benefits of selecting the faster route outweigh the risks that the faster route may actually take more time to travel because of errors in estimating the travel time along each route.